Azami Nakamura
|idol-brand = Beautiful Shine |idol-partner = Erika Hanano (Nebula Girls), Mayumi Suzuki (Nebula Girls), Narelle Hiroshi (Nebula Girls), Gekijou Nakamura (GekiXAza) |idol-unit = Nebula Girls, GekiXAza |image = Azami_Nakamura.png |imgsize=300px |idol-school = Nebula Academy |idol-basic-coord = Beauty Nebula Coord |idol-aura = Diamonds, pearls, Egyptian blue star gems, and orchid star gems}} Azami Nakamura is an idol who appears in Aikatsu! Passion Stars. She is a sexy-typed idol and her favorite and preferred brand is Beautiful Shine. Statistics Affiliation: Nebula Academy, Nebula Girls (Aikatsu! Passion Stars S2-S4), GekiXAza (Aikatsu! Ace Stars S2) Occupation: Idol, student, model, and actress Zodiac: Aries Height: 166 cm (Approx. 5.45 feet or 65.40 inches) Weight: 54 kg (Approx. 119.05 lbs.) Birthday: April 16 Blood Type: Type O Idol Alter-ego(s): Azami-sama, Aza-chan, Commander-san, The Shining Beauty Idol Theme Song: STAR DIAMOND Appearance Azami has light skin, dark blue eyes, and orchid hair that reaches past her back when let down; she also has bangs that reach slightly past her shoulders. Before her entrance exam, she had her hair up in a high ponytail that is held by a black hair tie. During and after her entrance exam, she wears her hair in a hime cut. She usually wears her Nebula Academy school uniform. When out in public, she wears the Purple Shining Coord that consists of a Pucci-Style Shining Top, a Black Wash Denim Mini, and Thigh High Leather Boots. Personality Azami comes off as a mature and calm girl. She loves to be the center of attention and in the spotlight. To her fans, she has an air of overflowing regal confidence. Azami has flashy entrances to get attention from others around her. She is so confident in herself and so prideful in her abilities that she is rather arrogant and has a superiority complex. Azami looks down on and makes fun of idols who she feels is inferior to her; she believes that no idol will ever best her. Due to being cocky, she puts herself on top of the "idol pyramid" and would do anything to make herself better than her rivals even if she would injure or embarrass herself in the process. Azami tends to be devastated when she is bested by her rivals, especially if it is a person she does not like. She has her own fan club at Nebula Academy who follow her around in the academy. When she is not in the academy, her producer and assistant Erika accompanies her. Her parents--especially her mother--spoils and coddles her, resulting in her wanting to always have everything go her way and believing that she deserves anything and everything she wants. Azami is also a perfectionist like her mother and expects the best and only the best. Later on, Azami learns that the world does not revolve around her and becomes more humble, kinder, and less of a perfectionist; she still does her flashy entrances and frets about her performances not being as perfect as she wants them to. Background Azami is the second child of a family of seven. She comes from a successful, famous family; her mother is a former idol and designer, her father is a producer, her older brother is a designer-in-training, her younger sister is a soon-to-be popular idol, her youngest twin brother is a producer-in-training, and her youngest twin sister is a child idol and child actress. Azami's potential as an idol was noticed and appreciated by her family, especially her parents and older brother. She was nicknamed "the shining star" by her mother. Azami got help from her parents and older brother in order to become an idol. When she heard about Nebula Academy, her parents and older brother immediately prepared her for the entrance exam and Azami decided to transfer from her old school to Nebula Academy to do her family's name and legacy proud. After passing the written exam and the final test with performing two Special Appeals, she enrolled in Nebula Academy. Her entrance number was 188. Relationships *'Erika Hanano'- Erika is Azami's roommate, best friend, fan, and producer. At first, Azami treats Erika like a servant, but treats her more like a friend later on. *'Mayumi Suzuki'- ??? *'Narelle Hiroshi'- ??? *'Akira Nakamura'- Akira is Azami's mother. *'Haruto Nakamura'- Haruto is Azami's father. *'Arata Nakamura'- Arata is Azami's older brother. *'Gekijou Nakamura'- Gekijou is Azami's younger sister and childhood archrival. *'Yuuki Nakamura' - Yuuki is Azami's youngest twin brother. *'Hoshiko Nakamura' - Hoshiko is Azami's youngest twin sister. *'Madeline Sycamore'- Azami and Madeline have a friendly rivalry. At first, Azami wished to overthrow Madeline as the Aikatsu Princess, but decided to give that up and now respects Madeline as an idol and a worthy rival. Etymology WIP Performance Details Mastery of Modeling Azami is well-known for her modeling. When doing modeling work, she poses with style, grace, and regal confidence. She gives off a confident smile for magazines. Mastery of Acting Azami is also well-known for her acting in movies and dramas. She mainly plays villain roles and main roles, but can also play other roles. She is able to place herself in the role that she is playing in and act it out well. Mastery of Singing She sings with a beautiful, honeyed voice. Her vocal range is between a mezzo-soprano and a soubrette, but she can also sound like a soprano. Trivia *Azami calls her fans her Little Worshippers (崇拝者ちゃんたち Sūhaisha-chan-tachi). *Before she got her private brand Beautiful Shine, she used cards from Spicy Ageha and Sangria Rosa. *Azami has a friendly rivalry with Madeline Sycamore. *Azami is similar to Megumi Ueda. **Both are sexy type idols. **Both have/had arrogant personalities. **Both are considered to be the favored sibling in the family. *Azami is similar to Yuna Yoshida. **Both call their fans by nicknames. **Both have brands made only for them. Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Aikatsu! Idols Category:Idols Category:Sexy Idols Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Aikatsu! Passion Stars